


Whipped.

by Tiramisseun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Realization, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i accept prompts hehe, its not that bad uwu, soft angst, whipped jaemin and jeno tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiramisseun/pseuds/Tiramisseun
Summary: 01. Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.There’s something different about Renjun lately that Jaemin can’t pinpoint what.02. Wanweird - An unhappy fate.Jeno can’t tell you when he fell in love.It was just natural.#A NoRen/RenMin/NoRenMin drabble collection.





	1. Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY WRITING FOR MY BABIES LAKSJDLASD !! AAA I LOVE THIS LEGENDARY AND ICONIC LOVE TRIANGLE SO MUCH AKLJSDADSJ this is for u mbe HAHAHAH
> 
> These are all just going to be drabbles !! I also accept prompts !!
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter !! [ @TotallyWonwooed ](https://twitter.com/TotallyWonwooed) and [ @Tiramisseun ](https://twitter.com/Tiramisseun) !

There’s something different about Renjun lately that Jaemin can’t pinpoint _what_. It’s like he’s starting to notice Renjun a lot more lately---more so than he already did---like his eyes seem to just drift to Renjun every time and how he would unconsciously be looking for Renjun---only to realise what he’s doing once he feels a pang of disappointment in his chest once he doesn’t see him in the room.

Then there’s also _that_ \---the feeling he feels in his chest when he and Renjun shares a look---intentionally and unintentionally. They would be talking to each other and there’s something so enchanting about Renjun’s eyes that he just wants to stare at them forever, thus making him stare at the older boy for longer than he should. There would also be times where he wouldn’t notice it, but he’d already be staring at Renjun----and Renjun would look back at him, and Jaemin knows he should feel embarrassed, but with Renjun’s captivating eyes, he just can’t take his eyes off of him. He would feel his heart somersault in his chest and his cheeks a little warmer.

Jaemin sees Renjun--- _Fuck off Na Jaemin_ , he mentally scolds himself, because _damn it_ he’s doing it _again_ (he counts this as the fifth time in the past thirty minutes)---fix his hair, brushing it back but his hair falls again at the same place and Jaemin wonders on how nice it would be to touch it----to feel the softness of Renjun’s locks in between his fingers. Jaemin would play with it---twirling strands around his finger and Jaemin is sure that it would be his new favourite hobby. Renjun’s hair is now bouncing as the boy laughs, his eyes forming like crescents and Jaemin just wants to pinch his cheeks.

That too----thoughts like that has been becoming a very frequent thing. Thoughts like “ _I want to watch movies with Renjun”_ turns into “ _I wonder want to watch movies with Renjun while sharing a blanket would feel like?”_ , from “ _I want to order this_ ” to “ _I want to order this, would Renjun like it?”_ , and other thoughts alike would surface from the most random of things.

The other day, for example, Jaemin was walking down the streets when he sees a fox keychain dangling from one of the shops and the next thing he knows is that he already has it in his hands with a receipt on the other. He couldn’t just go back inside the shop and tell them _“Oh sorry, I accidentally purchased this while I was thinking of a group member of mine who has pretty hair, eyes, and existence.”_ , so he couldn’t do anything about it but to just _give it_.

And honestly, Jaemin thinks that’s when his soul has been taken away from his body.

Renjun had accepted it with crescent, sparkling eyes filled with glee and a huge smile on his face. Jaemin just stared at Renjun--almost blocking Jisung’s questions of “ _where’s mine? Why only Renjun-hyung?”._ Renjun looking up at him---and Jaemin thinks about how nice it would be to hug Renjun with his face buried against his chest, how nice it would be to just pull Renjun close right now----but most of all, his gaze zeroes in on Renjun’s lips.

Renjun starts saying something but Jaemin has already blocked all the other noises out, hearing Renjun speak is something comforting, calm, and relaxing with his soft voice. He hears him speak but Jaemin doesn’t understand anything he says, too focused on Renjun’s lips. Jaemin wonders how soft they are---they _really_ look soft after all. Renjun’s whole existence is just soft. Jaemin feels this overwhelmingly big urge to just go _fuck it_ and hug the older boy---a fact that he sometimes forgets on how small and cute Renjun is----but he won’t just let an impulsive thought make an embarrassment of himself--and yeah maybe he should really stop staring at Renjun’s lips and----then the next thing he knows is Donghyuck pulling him somewhere, muttering _“Why are the gays around me so in denial and whipped?”_.

Jaemin gets snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Chenle’s dolphin laugh. Everyone was laughing for some reason---their plates already emptied-- and Jaemin can’t relate. He sees Jisung to his side cringing and Chenle clapping wildly. Donghyuck looks like he wants to leave and Mark looks like he wants to set them up for adoption. Jeno---

And Jeno has an arm around Renjun and it kind of sets off something in Jaemin’s chest, he feels the need to be there and do the same because _he’s the one who should be doing that_ . An uncomfortable feeling sits in his stomach and he just wants to _vomit_.

He excuses himself silently and trudges to the restroom.

Jaemin washes his hands, trying to take his mind off of the feeling that sits in his stomach. He doesn’t know what to do really---everything that has been happening is pointing at him like he _likes_ Renjun.

Jaemin groans, burying his face in his palms---which is still wet by the way--- because he probably _does_ like Renjun in the most romantic, homosexual way---the god tier romantic love Mark and Donghyuck has for each other. He feels his face heat up so bad, he feels even the tips of his ears are surely lit aflame. He doesn’t even try to fight it. It makes a lot of sense on why he’s been attracted to Renjun, more so, lately. It explains why he has these thoughts about Renjun that he can’t just fight, remove, nor forget about.

He feels like he wants to melt onto the ground but also go punch something just to compose himself.

Suddenly, he hears the restroom door knock and he snaps back up standing. He hears a soft voice from the other side.

“Jaemin?” It’s Renjun. “You alright?” He sounds worried---Jaemin probably took longer than he thought. Fixing himself and trying to calm his racing heart ---something he just noticed---he takes a few deep breaths before opening the door.

Renjun stands there, eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t look too good…” He comments, “Are you alright?” He asks again.

Jaemin tries to focus on what Renjun’s saying, “Yeah,” He squeaks---he coughs, “Yeah,” He repeats, “Just felt a little shit but I’ll go back.” Renjun raises a brow. Jaemin tries not to flinch as Renjun stared at him with his really, _really_ pretty eyes. Renjun squints---most likely in suspicion--- before nodding slowly.

“If you say so,” Renjun mumbles, “Come back soon, yeah?” He grins, his slight snaggletooth showing. He looks so cute. Jaemin wants to combust. Jaemin nods before Renjun taps him lightly by the arm and leaving.

Jaemin leans onto the wall and drops to the floor, his heart pounding against his chest so bad he feels it in his temple. His breathing is uneven and his whole body is so warm he feels like it’s been set aflame.

He wants to punch something.

Jaemin now understands---and it’s so _embarrassing._

But he really, _really_ wants to kiss Renjun.

He is _so_ whipped.


	2. Wanweird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02\. Wanweird - An unhappy fate.
> 
> Jeno can’t tell you when he fell in love. 
> 
> It was just natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM BACK AND SCREAMING ABOUT JENRENMIN AAAAAAAA  
> I LOVE ALL OF THEM SO MUCH SOBS  
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER AAAAAAAA
> 
> SCREAM AT ME @ [ @TotallyWonwooed ](https://twitter.com/TotallyWonwooed) and [ @Tiramisseun ](https://twitter.com/Tiramisseun) !
> 
> PROMPTS ARE WELCOME
> 
> AFTER THIS, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS A DAILY THING uwu maybe less than a five hundred words? ^q^))

Jeno can’t tell you when he fell in love. He can’t tell you when he pinpointed when he first thought that the sound of Renjun’s laughter is music to his ears, or how adorable Renjun looks the first thing in the morning with a slight drool at the corner of his mouth and a bird’s nest for a hair. He can’t tell you about he first thought that Renjun’s smile was one of the best things he would ever see, easily comparable to the seven wonders of the world, and that he’d do anything to make Renjun smile. He can’t tell you when he first started loving the sound of Renjun’s soft snores in his sleep and the chinese murmuring from time to time.

It was just natural.

There was a day when Jeno came home from practice and saw Renjun curled up in his bed, Jeno then had just assumed he was sleeping but then he hears soft sniffles from under the blanket and Jeno knew he had to do something----but he didn’t know  _ what _ to do, exactly. So all he does is sit down on the edge of Renjun’s bed and brushes the part of the blanket where Renjun’s hair was.

That’s when he first had a strong desire to always make Renjun happy.

Then there’s that other day, when Jeno places an arm around Renjun’s shoulders and laughed at this, undeniably, embarrassing yet adorable boy and suddenly everything felt right. It didn’t make his heart pound against his chest---no, it made his chest warm and feel something bubble up that he can’t just help but be overwhelmed by the feeling of it.

That’s when he thought, “ _ Ah, I love Injun”. _

And to Jeno, it didn’t feel like a sudden realisation----it felt more like a welcomed discovery----like he finally found something he has been looking for; and maybe he did. He finally found a name to call his more-than-admiration but not-exactly-idolising feelings for Renjun. He finds it comforting to find the exact words he can finally describe what he feels for Renjun. All he knows is that seeing Injun smile and laugh makes his heart soar, his body lighter, and his mood better, and---

_ Love. _

Maybe it’s too soon to call it that, too early for it to be  _ that _ \---Jeno knows however, that what we he feels is genuine, sincere, and something strong and has been for quite a while. It was something developed through the years of their friendship---something even Jeno didn’t see coming. It’s unexpected yet natural at the same time. As if life was saying,  _ “Why wouldn’t it be Injun?” _ and Jeno can’t find the answer for that---there probably  _ is _ no answer for that. 

Because it just  _ has _ to be Injun.

But then---all of a sudden, Jaemin comes into the picture. Jaemin is Jeno’s best man, his best friend, his homie, his bro--- so don’t get him wrong. However there is something in Jaemin’s eyes when he looks at Renjun that gives Jeno a faint pang in his chest and a hollow feeling in his stomach. Jaemin’s eyes would light up when looking at Renjun----something that happens when Jaemin looks at others too, Jeno, being a great friend of his has known this fact----but it’s  _ different _ . Jeno can’t tell  _ how _ it’s different. It’s just is. Even the way Jaemin  _ smiles _ at Renjun looks different. 

Jeno is sure these thoughts are not made by pure friendship and it scares the shit out of him.

So when Jaemin came to talk to him---apparently about a very important matter---- Jeno didn’t think much of it. They had been friends for so long ---- it could honestly be  _ anything _ . Jeno didn’t even try to guess what it was since his version of important matter doesn’t exactly line up with Jaemin. When Jaemin showed up in the dorm---in his and Renjun’s room--- with an awful lot of cautiousness, Jeno immediately knew something was up.

Jaemin had this giddy smile on his face, an expression he has when he’s excited about something----the same expression he had when they debuted on stage----and it was generally a good idea. Generally. Jeno will still keep a shadow of a doubt just for precautions.

“What got you all smiley?” Jeno says as a greeting, trying to mirror Jaemin’s smile---which is pretty hard considering Jaemin has a pretty big smile on his face.

“Look at this!” He whisper-yells, looking at the door, as if someone might hear---or see them.

“What’s with you?” Jeno scoffs as Jaemin sits in front of him. Jeno sees the way Jaemin’s hands slightly shake---Jeno assumes it’s from excitement, above all else.

“Shh!” Jaemin shushes him, pulling out a black box with the words  _ ‘Daniel Wellington’ _ engraved in gold.

“Oh my god,” Jeno exclaims. “I’m sorry Nana, I don’t feel the same----”

“It’s not for you!” Jaemin whispers---quite harshly, if Jeno could say so himself---before looking around. “It’s for Injun!”

_ ‘Injunnie?’ _ Jeno wonders in confusion as Jaemin starts to open the black box---as careful as possible. 

When Jaemin opens it, it reveals a cuff and a watch sitting on a black cushion. “Wow,” Jeno breathes, marveling the sight of it. The watch has a white and round dial with a brown leather strap whilst beside it sits a thin, rose-gold cuff. It looked really amazing---and Jeno’s really impressed. It looked really nice--- _ aesthetically pleasing _ , as Injun would say. He honestly thinks Injun would love it.

“Yeah,” Jaemin nods excitedly, “Look,” He pushes up his sleeves on his left arm, he shows a cuff----a silver, “Looks great isn’t it?” Jeno nods, it’s almost as if it’s----”It’s the same as the one I bought for Injun!” Jaemin shows it off and Jeno can see the similarity--”I bought it so it can be like a couple bracelet!”

Jeno feels his mouth fall in agape as he stared at Jaemin, “A couple bracelet?” He repeats silently.

“Yeah!” Jaemin repeats excitedly.

“I thought it’s an early birthday gift?” Jeno questions---almost mutedly.

“No?” Jaemin raises a brow, “It’s really just a random gift---something I wanted to have a match with him.” Jaemin smiles at the black box happily and Jeno----Jeno doesn’t what he should feel. He’s torn yet numb. He doesn’t even know what to think.

So he laughs instead.

“Good luck with that, Nana!” He pats Jaemin at the back, “Good luck making Injunnie wear something as cheesy and embarrassing as that---I think he’s had enough of embarrassing moments for a lifetime!” Jeno already feels his cheeks hurting.

Jaemin glares.

And Jeno doesn’t even know anything anymore.

When Jeno started seeing Renjun wear it---he doesn’t even know what to think. It looked great on him----Jaemin really knew what would suit Renjun the most----but seeing them together while wearing those bracelets, it’s an image he can’t erase from his mind. A conflicting image---so to say. He’s really, really glad that Injun and Nana are getting along, but something about it doesn’t sit well in him.

There’s something the way Jaemin and Renjun would look at each other---like having their own world---that doesn’t sit well with Jeno and it makes him feel hollow; like his insides has been ripped out of his chest and left it in the open.

But when he hears Injun laugh at something Jaemin has said, he can’t have the heart to feel anything but numb because Injun’s laughter is still one of the best things he has ever heard of---and probably will be.

Jeno can’t tell you when he fell in love. He also can’t tell you how he has walked deep into love for Huang Renjun.

But most of all, Jeno can never tell Renjun that he’s in love with him.


End file.
